


It was always you.

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Break Up, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: Tony's sitting by the poolside, contemplating some things, when he's joined by someone.[The Bachelor: Tony Stark Edition]





	It was always you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/gifts).



> Based, in part, on this [post](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/173873482964/but-now-im-curious-between-all-the-ships-which) by cptxrogers.

Tony’s sitting on the edge of the pool. Dipping his toes in the warm water. It’s dark now, the pool, illuminated by its many recessed lights, is the only thing visible. The lounge chairs that dot its perimeter are obscured.

Tony hears someone come up behind him and he tenses. He doesn’t like it when people sneak up on him. It has never led to anything good. He accepts the intrusion though and doesn’t say anything, choosing to let the visitor speak first.

He turns to face them and sees him. Part of him breathes a sigh of relief.  _It’s just Steve._

Steve moves into the light and all Tony can see are his blue eyes. Maybe he’s been staring at the water too long, but he can’t help but notice how they mirror the water in the pool: clear and azure.

He can’t escape Steve, can’t escape his pull. He’s swimming in Steve. He’s all around him. He lays his palms on the tile beside him, centering himself.

Steve doesn’t move any closer, but instead asks Tony if he can join him by his side. “I – I couldn’t sleep,” he confesses and Tony nods. He understands.

“I thought you didn’t like pools,” says Tony, patting the tile next to him. Steve sits. He’s not wearing much, just an impossibly tight-fitting tank top and lounge pants he starts rolling up. Tony’s still wearing his slacks and his dress shirt but he left his tie on one of the lounge chairs with his shoes and socks tucked underneath.

He hadn’t brought a towel, but thinking he’d need one, but Steve had come prepared.

He meets Steve’s eyes and feels like he’s drowning. He wants to lean over and touch him, kiss him, taste him, but he doesn’t. “At least you came prepared,” he says, feigning nonchalance.

Steve nods but doesn’t say anything else. They sit in relative silence, only the sounds of the water fill their ears. It’s not as terrifying as it once was, thinks Tony, and that alone scares him more than the water ever did.

When Steve speaks up, he says, “I – I want you to be happy.”

The words come out slowly as if he’s unsure, not of the sentiment he’s expressing, but of their reception.

“I know,” says Tony. He looks back down at the water, at the ripples. He takes a deep breath and chooses to continue looking at the pool, at the lights, at the tiles, at everything that isn’t Steve. “I love you,” he says. Simply.

“I don’t know why I – no, that’s not true. I know why I sent you home. I wanted it to hurt, I wanted you to feel what I felt. I wanted to humble you, I guess. I couldn’t let you just waltz into my life again as if nothing had happened. I wanted you to feel… _Something_. Anything. I was feeling numb. I didn’t want that for you. I still don’t. But I don’t know if I want you.”

Steve drops his head. The tension he had been holding, released. He doesn’t look at Tony when he responds but Tony takes him in, breathes him in. He’s the only thing near and he craves to feel what’s beneath the thin cotton he wears.

He watches every blond hair, every taut muscle. Sees the way his breaths change when he tries to formulate an answer. God, he just wants to touch him, to console him, to make love to him, but he can’t, so he doesn’t. He just sits and waits for an answer he’s not sure he’s ready to hear.

“What do you want,” asks Steve. He turns his body to face Tony.

Tony licks his lips. He’s parched. How long has he been sitting here?

“I want you,” says Tony.

“But I thought you…,” says Steve but Tony stops him mid-sentence. He puts his finger on his lips and Steve quiets. “You’re the worst best thing that ever happened to me but _God_ , I still want you. I just know I shouldn’t want you. I should want to move on but I only want to move on with you.”

He pushes Steve onto his back and Steve lets himself fall, resting on his elbows as Tony straddles his thighs. “Kiss me,” he says, demandingly, and Steve wraps his arm around his waist, settles him on his lap, and kisses him.

“I love you, too,” he says, desperately, the air pulled out of his lungs. Tony leans in for a second kiss and Steve runs his hands through Tony’s hair and down his back.

“We should take this inside,” he says and Tony just nods but kisses him again.

“Tony…”

“Yes,” says Tony, breathing heavy.

“I’m sorry about everything,” says Steve.

“I know,” says Tony leaning against his forehead. “Let’s go inside.”

Tony moves to stand up but Steve wraps his arm even harder around his waist and hoists himself up. Tony wraps his legs around Steve’s hips and runs his hand through his hair. “What about my shoes,” he says, lightly. Playful.

“They’ll be there tomorrow, but I’m not letting you go and I’m not dropping you.”

“Except on the bed,” says Tony.

Steve smiles, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/174067043966/viudanegraaa-viudanegraaa-pretty-sure-this).


End file.
